variousproductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Production Music
The founders of Various Production (Adam & Ian) released a few tracks as production music, prior to creating Various Production. They released music with two distributors: Music House (2 releases) and DeWolfe Music (1 release). Both releases were compilations, and featured tracks from lots of other artists too. Dubstep 'Dubstep' is a compilation album which features music by Adam Phillips & Ian Carter. It was released by De Wolfe Music (catalog number: DWCD 496). The album is not commercially available, but De Wolfe offers their music distribution service to individuals working in the media industry. Some of the tracks by Adam Phillips & Ian Carter were later released as part of a podcast mix, under the name Various Production. The compilation includes both full-length versions of each track as well as 60-second and 30-second versions, presumably to allow producers who have acquired the compilation to sample the tracks quickly. Track List For brevity only the full-length tracks are listed here. For the full track list please visit either De Wolfe website page or the MusicBrainz release page. Links *Main release page on De Wolfe Music's site. Includes full-length previews of every track, albeit at a low bitrate: *MusicBrainz page for the release. Helpfully, it lets you look up the other artists involved. Liquid Lounge Sessions Liquid Lounge Sessions" is a production music album, released by Music House. If features tracks by Adam Phillips and Ian Carter, before they took on the "Various" moniker and began releasing music commercially. The catalogue number is MH0002. Only 2 tracks on this compilation are by Adam and Ian - 'Twisted Love' and 'You...'. Adam and Ian also released music on the Music House compilation "Manga". Since the catalogue number for this compilation is the lowest of the two (MH0002, compared to MH0006), it's assumed that this release came first. Tracks *16 - Twisted Love *20 - You... Tracks by other artists are omitted here, but you can view the full track list at MusicBrainz. Links You can view the compilation details on the Musou Music site here . You can stream each track here. Music House: Manga "Manga" is a production music album, released by Musou Music (Label: "Music House"). It features tracks by Adam Phillips and Ian Carter, before they took on the "Various" moniker and began releasing music commercially. The catalogue identifier is MH0006. Only 5 tracks on this compilation are by Adam and Ian. Two of these are variations of two others (vocals/no vocals). Adam and Ian also released music on another Music House compilation, Liquid Lounge Sessions. The track 'Electronic Crush' was featured in an episode of Channel 4's Comedy Lab. The episode name is "12:21", and is episode 1 of series 6. Music credits for this episode can be found on the more4 website (archived here). At the time or writing, this episode can be streamed via 4OD and purchased from iTunes. The track was also released as part of a sampler for Music House (details here). manga-1.JPG|Manga Compilation - Cover & Disc manga-2.JPG|Manga Compilation - Back Cover & Booklet Tracks *02 - Electronic Crush (Vocal Mix) *03 - Plastic Party X (Vocal Mix) *08 - Robofetish *53 - Electronic Crush *54 - Plastic Party X The first two "A" tracks have vocals, while their "B" counterparts do not. The final two tracks appear at high positions because the album contains 30-second and 60-second versions of each track. Links You can view the full tracklist here . Tracks are not available to listen or download unless you have an account with the site. However, you can stream each track in full here, and by searching on EMI Play for "Ian Carter Adam Phillips". Category:Labels